pakkapetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
Striped Egg '''(001) Teesprout''' * '''''Let's Do Quests?''''' Speak to [[Nelson]]. '''Request''': -- '''Reward''': 1 quest coin(s) * '''''Grand Theft Sandwich''''' Speak to the Pakka found in the top right hand corner of the Plaza. '''Request''': Find the sandwich; create a sandwich using the materials the thief gives you. '''Reward''': 1 quest coin(s) * '''''Party Pooper''''' Unlock the left side of the Plaza Speak to the yellow cat-like Pakka then speak to George. '''Request''': Get rid of George by giving him junk food (ie. mac 'n cheese) '''Reward''': 1 quest coin(s) * '''''Veggie Snack Emergency!''''' Speak to the alligator-like Pakka near the fountain in the Plaza. '''Request''': Bring her a vegetable (e.g. eggplant, broccoli, etc.) to satisfy her hunger. '''Reward''': 1 quest coin(s) *'''''An Odious Odor''''' Speak to Bodrey in the Sewer (unlock under Truck). '''Request''': Bring him cherries, Ultra Mushroom, and Soap. '''Reward''': 1 quest coin(s) '''(002) Bitt''' * '''''A Burger In Hand''''' Speak to the brown bear with a skull shirt. '''Request''': Bring him a burger. '''Reward''': 1 quest coin(s) * '''''????''''' Speak to ??? '''Request:''' ??? '''Reward:''' ??? quest coin(s) * '''''A Snack For A Frog''''' Speak to green frog with blue and white stripes (unlock the park) '''Request: '''Bring him a bug (jungle fly) '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '''(003) Nello''' * '''''Ice Cream Training''''' Unlock the left section of the Plaza. Speak to the animal at the top-center table in the ice-cream store. '''Request''': Create an Ice Cream Sandwich, Italian Ice, Sundae, and Soft Serve. '''Reward''': 1 quest coin(s) * '''''Summertime Snowman''''' Speak to the Blue Rhino. '''Request''': Bring him two rocks, something carrot related, and a watermelon so he can create his summertime snowman. '''Reward''': 1 quest coin(s) * '''''????''''' Speak to ??? '''Request''': ??? '''Reward:''' ??? * '''''Sleep Hunger!?''''' Speak to the sleeping dog found at the right-hand side of the main plaza. '''Request''': Bring him a steak to satisfy his sleep hunger. '''Reward''': 1 quest coin(s) '''(004) Clipper''' * '''''????''''' Speak to ??? '''Request''': ??? '''Reward:''' ??? * '''''Huey's Jokes No5''''' Speak to Huey, who's next to the fountain. '''Request''': Bring Huey a hotdog so he can tell his joke. '''Reward:''' 1 quest coin * '''''????''''' Speak to '''Request''': ??? '''Reward:''' ??? '''(005) Tanji''' * '''''Happy Poop?''''' Speak to the Pakka resembling a piece of poop found at the top right corner of the Plaza. '''Request''': Happy Poop (maxed happiness when feed a lot ) '''Reward:''' 1 quest coin(s) * '''''Spy Of Love''''' Speak to the Pakka near the bus and then with the orange mouse in the left section of the Plaza. '''Request''': Bring him some nachos. '''Reward:''' 1 quest coin(s) * '''''Mystery Package''''' Speak to the mail carrier Pakka in the park (you must unlock the park first). '''Request''': Talk to Bodrey in the Sewers (unlock under the truck). Speak to Mail Carrier. Find Invisible man at the top of the Park, in the sandbox (you'll see his shadow). '''Reward:''' 1 quest coin(s) * '''''True Detective''''' Talk to the police officer near the fountain. '''Request''': Bring him a cookie. '''Reward:''' 1 quest coin '''(006) Mayonaka''' '''(007) Piero''' * '''''????''''' Speak to ??? '''Request''': ??? '''Reward:''' ??? * '''''????''''' Speak to ??? '''Request''': ??? '''Reward:''' ??? '''(008) Poonai''' * '''''It's All Relative''''' Talk to the walrus Pakka, the whale Pakka, then the Alien Pakka found at the ice-cream section of the Plaza (tap on the coin on the floor first). '''Request: '''Give them two two-star items. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * '''''????''''' Speak to ??? '''Request''': ??? '''Reward:''' ??? * '''''A Hungry Job''''' Talk to the Elephant officer found at the bottom-left corner of the fountain in the Plaza. '''Request: '''Give her a donut-related food item. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * '''''Huey's Jokes No6''''' Unlock the Construction Yard (to the right of the park). '''Request: '''Give him some meat. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * '''''Get Me A Ball!''''' Talk to the pink haired Pakka next to the pond in the Park (Unlock Park). '''Request: '''A ball (Made with alchemy with Iron Ingot + Rice + Health Potion). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) Spotted Egg '''(009) Goopu''' * '''''Ninja Turtles''''' Talk to Orange Mouse in the Sewers (Unlock under truck). '''Request: '''Select 1 of 3 food items, bring it to them (ie. Nachos, Pizza, or Taco). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * '''''Lost My Luster''''' Talk to pink Narwhal in Park (Unlock Park). '''Request: '''Find Doctor (ice cream stand; unlock left of Plaza), bring them a fish (ie. smelt). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * '''''A Fresher Dress''''' Talk to squirrel in dress in Plaza. '''Request: '''Bring them a blue item. (ie. inspector). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * '''''Belated Birthday''''' Talk to red Pakka next to fountain. '''Request: '''Bring him a noodle food (ie. Mac n Cheese). Talk to the walrus Pakka, then talk to the red Pakka. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * '''''Quartz Quest!''''' Talk to Mole next to Ice Cream Stand (unlock left of plaza). '''Request: '''Bring him a quartz. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '''(010) Yachi''' * '''''State Fair!''''' Talk to farmer mole next to pond in Park (Unlock Park). '''Request: '''Bring him a vegetable, a melon, and a 2.5 star veggie (ie. artichoke). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * '''''Mail Call''''' Talk to Mail man next to mail box in Plaza. '''Request: '''??? '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '''(011) Doogong''' * '''''Mango Poop?''''' Talk to Mr. Poot in the Park (Unlock Park). '''Request: '''Bring him one mango poo. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * '''''Sleepwalk Situation''''' Talk to Bodrey in the Sewers. Talk to Octopus Plank man next to Ice Cream stand (unlock left of Plaza). '''Request: '''Bring Plank Octopus a Super Cone. Go back to Sewers. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '''(012) Burberry''' * '''''Huey's Jokes No4''''' Talk to Huey next to the Pond in the Park (Unlock Park). '''Request: '''Bring him a cheese. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '''(013) Britely''' * '''''I wanna be like you!''''' '''(014) Herman''' * '''''Huey's Jokes No3''''' Talk to Huey next to Ice Cream Stand (unlock left of Plaza). '''Request: '''Bring him a soda. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * '''''The Big One''''' Talk to Milton next to the fountain in the Plaza. '''Request: '''Bring him an inspector. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * '''''Key Recovery Expedition''''' Talk to Pakka next to the Sewer hole. '''Request: '''Give Bodrey 6 gemstones (ie. Quartz) in the Sewers (Unlock under truck). Give key back to Pakka. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '''(015) Bimberri''' '''(016) Tomote''' '''(017) Nekoto''' * '''''Huey's Sewer Show''''' Talk to Huey in the Sewers (Unlock under truck). '''Request: '''Find 3 people to attend his show. Give 2.5 star dessert to Orange mouse (in park), talk to Nilla (pink mouse) and Grey hippo Pakka in Plaza. Go to sewers and enjoy the show. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s). '''(018) Gordo''' * '''''Bring Me Candy!''''' Talk to Red guy next to the pond/sandbox (Unlock Park). '''Request: '''Bring him Candy. Then find Doctor in the Plaza. Then give Doctor medicine. '''Reward: '''1quest coin(s) * '''''Home Sick''''' Talk to Pufferfish in the Sewers (unlock under truck). '''Request: '''Bring him 9 Blue Foods (ie. Popsicle). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) Checkered Egg '''(019) Boi''' * '''''Huey's Jokes No1''''' Talk to Huey in the Plaza. '''Request: '''Bring him a tomato. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s). '''(020) Chu''' * '''''Planetary Research Flora''''' Talk to Alien at the top of the park, in the sandbox. (Unlock park) '''Request: '''Give Root Vegetable (ie. carrot), fungi (ie. mushroom), and berry (ie. Strawberry). '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '''(021) Boba''' * '''''Get Out Of That Fountain!''''' Talk to the Elephant Police Officer at the top-right hand corner of the Plaza. '''Request: '''Create a Sleeping Dart out of a poison shroom, small citron, and medicine. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) * '''''???''''' Talk to ??? '''Request: '''?? '''Reward: '''?? '''(022) Ulie''' * '''''Huey's Jokes No2''''' Talk to Huey at the top of the park, in the sandbox (Unlock Park). '''Request: '''Bring him a melon. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) '''(023) Quokely''' '''(024) Puddy''' '''(025) Chipi''' '''(026) Modernich''' '''(027) Lambkin''' '''(028) Shokubu''' * '''''Planetary Research Technology''''' Talk to Alien at the top of the park, in the sandbox (Unlock Park). '''Request: '''Give him an inspector, a time machine, and a weather machine. '''Reward: '''1 quest coin(s) Star Egg '''(029) ????''' '''(030) Sapple''' '''(031) ????''' '''(032) ????''' '''(033) Fuji''' '''(034) ????''' '''(035) ????''' '''(036) ????''' '''(037) Seeline''' '''(038) ????''' Black Pattern Egg '''(039) Rex''' * '''''????''''' Speak to ??? '''Request''': ??? '''Reward:''' ??? * '''''Landing Snack Stop''''' Speak to the alien in the Park (Unlock Park). '''Request''': 1 junk food item, 1 vegetable food item, 1 candy food item. '''Reward:''' 1 quest coin(s) * '''''Huey's Jokes No7''''' Speak to Huey near the fountain. '''Request''': A carrot. '''Reward:''' 1 quest coin(s) '''(040) ????''' '''(041) Robbit''' '''(042) ????''' '''(043) Takoon''' '''(044) ????''' '''(045) ????''' '''(046) Floret''' '''(047) ????''' '''(048) ????''' Plus Pattern Egg '''(049) Tamago''' '''(050) Beanchi''' '''(051) Cheema''' '''(052) Geemo''' '''(053) Tonno''' '''(054) Kewie''' '''(055) ????''' '''(056) Astro''' '''(057) Lembo''' '''(058) Compy''' Mystery '''(059) Duster''' '''(060) Pud''' '''(061) Teddy''' '''(062) Kongo''' '''(063) Starks''' '''(064) Gogato''' '''(065) Buburu''' '''(066) ????''' '''(067) ????''' '''(068) Pewton''' '''(069) ????''' '''(070) ????''' =